


Burned

by twisted_sheets



Series: Orbis non Sufficit [2]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Canon is your warning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-28
Packaged: 2017-12-21 15:11:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/901735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twisted_sheets/pseuds/twisted_sheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Raith White Court vampire tries to seduce Asami. It doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burned

**Author's Note:**

> Posted [here](http://snapshotsinmyviewfinder.tumblr.com/post/49654970484/snapshots-in-my-viewfinder-speaking-of-viewfinder) in my tumblr a few months ago.

 

Edward Raith is a pretty little thing, of pale, porcelain skin, with riotous red curls crowning his lovely face that holds dark gray eyes, sharp cheekbones and a full red mouth in perfect symmetry. He rises from his chair languidly, svelte body moving towards Asami with inhuman grace.

 _Inhuman_ , that is the key word. _Predator_ and _Vampire_ are two other, equally important ones to keep in mind.

Behind him, Asami could feel his men and Takaba tense as the vampire came nearer, a reaction not lost on the vampire, whose lovely lips curve into a smile full of mischief.

“Asami-san,” Edward all but purrs, his smile turning to a dimpled one. He barely glances at his men and outright ignores Takaba. “How lovely to see you. I,” he says, voice low, fingertip touching his sleeve, trailing down a little, “have been waiting for you.”

“Is that so?” Asami raises his chin a little, a signal to his men and Takaba to stand down and not do anything yet, though he doubts Takaba would actually obey that, judging from the way Takaba seems to be looking at Raith with undisguised hostility. Unbidden, Asami’s lips curl to a smirk at that thought.

“Oh yes.” Perhaps taking that smirk as a response to him, Raith presses a little closer to Asami, cupping his elbow intimately. When Asami didn’t protest, he became bolder, and slid his hand lower his arm, heading for his bare hand. “Please follow me inside, so I may—”

Raith’s shriek of pain caught them all off guard, as did the smell of burning flesh. In a heartbeat, Raith was across the room, clutching a smoking hand, while Kirishima and Suoh put themselves in front of him as protective shield.

Beside him, above his own heartbeat, Asami could hear Takaba take in a sharp breath, and when Asami turns to him, Takaba is looking at him, pupils blown wide and his mouth open, before quickly turning away so Asami could not see his face.

\------

Takaba’s mind is on a warpath, desperately looking for a denial of what the fuck just happened.

_It can’t be me! I can’t be fucking in love with Asami! He can’t love me back, this is too fucking crazy!_

Tamping down  _hard_  the sudden twist of his heart and the nauseous turn of his stomach at the thought of Asami in love with anyone, Takaba reasons out _, It must be someone else, Asami must love someone else who loves him back._

And yet, last night, in the house they were staying at … what happened there … if Asami loves someone else, he wouldn’t have burned Raith, wouldn’t have been immune to the vampire’s mental manipulations.

_I can’t love him. He’s an asshole. He’s a manipulative, ruthless bastard. He is—_

His panicked thoughts come to a screeching halt when Asami turns to him, amber eyes bright and that fucking smirk on his face. “Takaba,” he says, voice laced with amusement. “Is there something wrong?”

 _Everything_ , Takaba wants to say.  _Everything is wrong. I’m not supposed to love_ you _. You aren’t supposed to love_ me _. You’re supposed to be a heartless, sociopathic bastard with no feelings! I’m going to outlive you, you fucking asshole. I’m going to watch you die and be a—How can you be so fucking stupid? How can_ I _be so fucking stupid?_

Instead, Takaba snaps back, “Nothing’s wrong,” and turns away. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The original idea was a Raith White Court vampire tries to seduce Asami. And then when the vampire touches Asami’s bare skin, the vampire gets BURNED*.
> 
> And all of this happens before either Asami or Takaba acknowledges their feelings for each other out loud.See the original tumblr post on Marcone's reaction to this event, as written by sunflower-san. :D
> 
> *For those who aren’t familiar with Dresden Files or what White Court vampires are: White Court vampires "appear human, and prey on human emotions and energies." Furthermore:
>
>> Their largest weakness is the opposite to the emotion that the vampire primarily feeds upon: Raiths are harmed by true love, Malvora by acts of courage, Skavis by hope, etc. People or objects who are (or who have recently been) contaminated by the opposite emotion of the specific vampire are highly resistant to that vampire’s control, and can even physically burn and blister the vampire’s skin upon contact.


End file.
